1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyethylene composition comprising linear low density polyethylene and synthetic rubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, high-pressure low density polyethylene (LDPE) and medium- and low-pressure high density polyethylene (HDPE) have been used for moldings, films, laminates, wire and cable coverings, and steel pipe coating by injection molding, extrusion molding, blow molding, and the like by virtue of their outstanding chemical resistance, electrical insulation, and moldability. Recently, linear low density polyethylene (L-LDPE), which is produced by copolymerization of ethylene and alpha-olefin under a low pressure, is attracting attention because it is superior to LDPE in mechanical strength and durability.
L-LDPE is still deficient in environmental stress cracking resistance when used for certain coverings of electric wires and cables, steel wires, and steel pipes.